Sweltering Parchlands
Sweltering Parchlands is the sixth Sector in Hey! Pikmin, and from this point on wards there will be no new Pikmin types. This area takes place in the aftermath of a forest fire, with a majority of the land being reduced to a barren wasteland, save for some dead trees here and there. There's also 3 mountains in the distance. Surprisingly enough, there's a pond in perfect condition on the left side of the map. Areas Charred Plains: This is the first area of Sector six, and right off the bat we see the wall behind Olimar is still on fire as he lands on dead grass. Very soon after, we see a cut-scene showing some Red Pikmin stomping out the fire blocking the way. The entirety of this level is set in the outskirts of the forest fire, and you'll be fighting off fire based enemies and putting out fires throughout the level. One treasure requires you to lead a Fiery Dwarf Bulblax across a stick platform in order to burn it and get the part. There are three treasures: Vacated Baby Buggy, Tiny Jumbo Jet, and Deluxe Something-or-Other. There's about 78 Sparklium Seeds total. Lights in the Darkness: The second level of Sector six takes place underground, and has Yellow Pikmin to help with the electrical puzzles and enemies. This level is very similar to the many other cave levels in terms of structure, enemies, and obstacles. There are 3 treasures: Withdrawn Arm of Loneliness, Instant Planetarium, and Unbelievable Spinner. There are about 94 Sparkluim Seeds total. Terror Trench: This is the third level of this Sector, and takes place, as the title suggests, in a cave once more, accompanied by the Red Pikmin. What makes this level stand out amongst the others, is the inclusion of spiky rolling pine-cones, and more narrower branching pathways, but other than that it's a typical cave level. One treasure is held within a Mockiwi. There are 3 treasures: Sorcerer's Wand, Self-Reflection Engine, and Extended Hand of Friendship. There's also a total of about 115 Sparklium Seeds. Barriers of Flame: The forth area in this sector takes place outside again, and in what seems to be some sort of backyard or a fenced-off field, and accompanying you are the Yellow and Rock Pikmin. be careful, as there're still fire-based enemies and hazards, along with pushing heavy rocks to move them into holes to proceed. However, there are water-filled sack-like plants that can be thrown at to put out some fires. The treasures here are mostly cramped together, unlike all the other treasures before-hand. There are three treasures: Flysmacker, Enduring Partnership, and Creativity Stimulator. There are a total of about 68 Sparkluim Seed as well. Sizzling Precipice: This are is only accessed by a secret route in Charred Plains, and takes place outside. The Winged Pikmin are here as well as the Red Pikmin, and the Winged Pikmin will help float you down dirt wall shafts that house tons of fire enemies and hazards. There are three treasures: Scoreless Dartboard, Scallop Spring, and Stoic Head. There's around 202 Sparklium Seeds total. Blazing Winds: This is the final area of Sweltering Parchlands, and contains a familiar foe and now boss: the Fiery Blowhog. The land you spawn in is above a large crevice. Coming close to it triggers a cutscene in which the surprisingly massive Fiery Blowhog comes into view, and shoot fire at Olimar, knocking him down into the crevice with some Red Pikmin, the battle begins. There is one treasure: Shimmering Skull. Boss The arena consists of two sections; the front and the back. Use this to your advantage and hit it from behind while it's stunned. It attacks by shooting fire at Olimar, since the Red Pikmin are immune. To stun it, throw Bomb Rocks at it while it's sucking up air. Defeating it will yield the final treasure in Sector six: Shimmering Skull. Gallery Category:Hey! Pikmin Category:Pikmin areas Category:Sector